


Because who needs an extraction plan?

by Mariavc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hydraless AU, Skyeward Smut Fest 2016, Yeah what's? Hydra No Hydra here, a little plot, but mostly porn hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariavc/pseuds/Mariavc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hydraless AU. Grant is still Skye's SO and everything is good. They crash at a safe house after a complicated mission and end up sleeping together... again. The next morning Grant realizes that he can't keep pretending that there's nothing going on between them, which is exactly what Skye needs to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because who needs an extraction plan?

**Author's Note:**

> Pic Prompt:

He knows that he’s a boobs man, like he really, _really_ likes boobs, he particularly loves Skye’s boobs, but he has to admit that her rear is also quite a view to be appreciated.

 She looks gorgeous, lying on her stomach, all spread on his bed and over the messy, white sheets that bring back all the memories from the night before; and he knows that they have to talk about it at some point, because this is the second time this has happened, but he’s just standing there and staring at her perfect form, and her soft skin that he so desperately wants to kiss again.

 The first time they were a bit tipsy, things got out of hand while they were staying at a hotel for a few days and it just… happened, then both of them fell into some let’s-act-like-it-didn’t-happen dynamic but the tension between them had only grown stronger ever since. It should feel wrong, Skye is his trainee, it’s irresponsible and a violation of several rules but… he doesn’t regret it.

 Last night they were sober, only fueled by anger and adrenaline after a rushed escape and flying bullets and almost dying and they both yelled and then they were kissing and pulling on each other’s clothes and now here they are, the only problem is that he doesn’t know how to put it, he doesn’t know how to _tell_ her.

 So maybe he just needs to show her.

 He crawls back on the bed, hovering over her body and leaning down to press a kiss on her shoulder. That wakes her up.

 Her head rests on her folded arms against the pillows and she shifts lazily and smiles when she feels Grant’s lips on her skin, sighing softly when his kisses start travelling down her naked back.

 “Good morning” He murmurs before placing another kiss against the small of her back.

 “Don’t you want to call for extraction?” She asks, only getting more kisses in response, then his hand over her leg and his teeth biting on her hip.

 “Do you?” He says as his fingers pull at her panties, making his intentions to have her completely naked on his bed again very clear.

 She turns, offering him another remarkable view, which makes his pupils go wide. He feels her fingers on the back of his head and then she’s pulling him down for a kiss. Grant manages to rest his weight on one arm so his right hand is free to move from her side to her boobs, squeezing the flesh softly, letting his thumb rub against her already hardened nipple, and that earns him a moan that he can feel against his lips and all the way down to his dick, and he makes sure to show her just how much she’s affecting him by grinding his hips against her.

 And Skye moans again, this time tacking action and wrapping her legs around his middle, pushing herself up so he can rub himself against her core. Grant groans appreciatively, because even with the layers of underwear between them he can feel her heat, he knows just how wet she is and how bad she wants him.

 So he doesn’t waste any more time and pulls down her panties, then his own boxers and finally comes back to her arms, kissing, sucking, biting every inch of skin he can while she entangles their bodies together again with her legs.

 He lets her flip them over so she can be on top, but they don’t stop kissing. She’s smiling, nibbling at his jawline and licking that really sensitive spot that makes him moan and grip her thighs harder, which Skye seems to enjoy if the way that she reaches down for his throbbing cock is anything to go by. She pumps him a few times, positioning herself so she can rub herself against him. She’s dripping wet and moaning loudly right next to his ear and he feels like this can’t be real. He needs to be inside her again and just _show_ her, maybe that way he can believe it too.

 “Skye…” he says, breathless. She’s moving so slow and driving him insane.

 “This is really good” She responds, and then guides him inside her body, her inner muscles wrapping tightly around him and she moans his name all the way down. “Oh, fuck, Grant…”

 Then she sits and the deeper angle makes her bite her lower lip and take a moment to adjust to his size; and all that just for Grant to see. Her body glistens with a fine layer of sweat and her hair falls over her shoulders and she finally looks at him. There’s something in her eyes. He has seen it before, something like hesitation or fear that she quickly tries to hide with a lustful smile and grabbing his hands to guide them to her boobs.

 That’s a pretty good distraction “You’re so amazing” He says and then she’s moving, leaning down so she can place her hands on his chest for support as she immediately picks up pace. This is actually the first time that he can see her like this, with the sunlight and not a drop of alcohol in his blood; and he’s memorizing every detail of her in his mind, her dark eyes, swollen lips, flushed chest, her boobs in his hands and the way she moans when he pinches her sensitive nipples, her whole body that even though shows the signs of her training is still soft and all perfect curves, and he just knows that he can’t have enough, he can’t go back to act like there’s nothing going on.

 She needs to know.

 “Skye…”

 “Yes!” She yells, going faster, moving back and forth while Grant pushes his hips up, filling her completely.

 She moans again and Grant places his hands on her hips because she’s begging him to go harder. He grips her hard but Skye doesn’t complain, he responds by digging her nails on his skin, she’s into it and Grant doesn’t hate the idea of marking her, knowing that it’ll be hidden from everyone’s eyes but that she’s just his. He no longer cares about the rules and the review board.

 "You with me?” She asks, and there it is again, the doubt.

 He sits, making her gasp with the sudden change and Skye holds onto his shoulders while his arms wraparound her waist. He nods before capturing her lips again and now his hands go to her butt, helping her move. They are so close that he can feel her whole body shaking in anticipation. She’s close, he can feel it in the erratic way she moves and her heart beating rapidly and her walls clamping around him. His lips leave hers as he starts kissing his way down to her neck.

 “Yes, Grant… please! Oh God!”

 She holds onto him, he feels her nails again and he’s just trying to last long enough to see her. He slides his hand between their bodies and his thumb finds her clit. “Just come, baby” He says not really registering what’s coming out of his mouth and then she buries her head against his neck, feeling the first waves of her orgasm.

 She’s clawing at his back and whimpering his name, moving her hips erratically as her world explodes around her. He doesn’t take much time before he’s coming inside her. Skye moans when she feels it and holds him tighter, letting their bodies do the rest. The way she spasms around him make his orgasm go on and on and he just can’t let her go. He’s kissing her shoulder and stroking her hair with his mind going completely blank.

 They stay like that for so long, just holding each other, riding it out, not thinking about what could be waiting outside.

 She speaks first “Did you… did you just call me baby?”

 He processes the question because he just said a lot of things and he hopes that he didn’t actually say everything that was going though his mind but it’s hard to tell at this point. “Uhm… I guess I did”

 She chuckles “That’s cute” then she pulls back so she can see him because she bets he’s blushing.

 And she’s right. He looks absolutely adorable.

 “Skye…” He starts “I think we should talk”

 That’s when her smile fades “Oh…” She says and then she moves off him abruptly. Her legs are still a little shaky, so she just loses balance and ends up siting on the bed.

 “Uhm… yeah… just say it”

 “Say what?”

 “We’re adults, Ward. It’s ok, I get it. The sex is great but there are rules and-“

 “I don’t give a shit about the rules”

 She stops. What was that again?... She looks at him.

 “I… uhm, this is probably going to be a mess but if you’re up for it I want-“

 “Do you want me to be your baby?”

 That makes him blush again, and he laughs.

 “You just laughed, I think you’re turning into a real boy” She teases.

 “You’re not going to make this easy, are you?” He looks at her again and this time he sees all trace of doubt and fear gone. It’s like she doesn’t care about whatever they have to face together now.

 “Nope. Not easy, maybe just really good, baby” She smiles teasingly but it fades again before she asks… “Do you… really want this… me…? I know I’m not a lot of things, who knows if I can even become a real Shield agent”

 And that confirms his suspicions.

 He cups her face “I do. And I think you’re amazing, you’re worth breaking all the rules, and I don’t care about protocols. I can’t go back to pretending that this never happened”

 She swallows “Yeah, that sucked”

 He smiles, stroking her cheeks softly with his thumbs “Yes…ok, ok…”

 Now what?

 He looks at her and he’s completely lost. He doesn’t want to blurt out that he loves her and scare her; because he probably does... he’s never really felt like this.

 “Don’t worry, you don’t have to propose now,” She says, smiling again.

 She’s back.

 “But expect a lot of pet names, honey bunny” He leans forward to give him a kiss but Grant groans at what she just said.

 “Just baby is ok,” He says, making her chuckle, but then she pushes him back to the bed.

 “I think extraction can wait like 20 minutes,” She says against his lips, with her arms wrapped around his neck and her body pressed flush against his.

 He agrees on that one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
